dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrice is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma The Cockatrice is a mythological creature with the body of a beast and the head and legs of a rooster. According to myth, it is the monster born of a rooster egg hatched by a serpent or toad. This magick creature can kill with a glance, producing clouds of poison or petrification. The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin, rather than a bipedal version. __TOC__ Description The Cockatrice is a large, rooster-like monster that has the body of a ferocious beast and the wings, legs and head of a rooster. While sharing similar features to that of a Griffin, Cockatrices have jet black, scruffy feathers that add to its nightmarish appearance and wild nature, as opposed to the majestic mien of a Griffin. The Cockatrice has a large throat pouch which stores its deadly petrifying gas, which when released, can turn any living being in its wake into solid stone and suffocate them to death. The Cockatrice will give a preemptive warning when it is preparing its petrifying breath. Its throat sac will puff up and it will stay in one spot while flapping its wings, giving the Arisen's party an opening for inflicting damage or retreatng to a safe distance. Once the attack is fully charged, the Cockatrice will sweep its head from one side to the other while spewing noxious fumes. It does not instantly petrify the victims, but rather, this is a slow and drawn out process where the afflicted victim's actions are greatly slowed down until completely frozen into stone. Unfortunate victims are doomed if no curatives (such as Sobering Wine, Cockatrice Liquor, Panacea or Secret Softener) or High Voidspell are used to cure Petrification. Its claws are poisonous, and it is advised to carry antidotes (Interventive, Mithridate, Detoxicating Powder or Panacea) or have a Mage in the party with High Halidom. The Cockatrice can also cause blindness, thus making the Cockatrice a troublesome foe to fight if one is not properly prepared. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Locations Locations primarily seem to be the Soulflayer Canyon on Leapers Ledge. A Cockatrice is first encountered during a quest when Gran Soren is under attack by one revived from death by a member of Salvation. It replaces the Gargoyle boss in Soulflayer Canyon after the Cockatrice attacks Gran Soren. Item Drops Tactics (Offensive) *Just like the Gargoyle earlier in the game, if the Soulflayer Canyon's Cockatrice on Leaper's Ledge is visible from the first lower plateau with the Phantasms, it can be killed with Comet Shot or Mighty Bend without ever coming close enough to be in danger from it. *Immune to Torpor and Poison, so Rusted Weapons are useless here. * Vulnerable to Blindness and Tarred in Oil. Aneled weapons can inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher the chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Weak against Thunder enchanted weapons (like Galvanic Razors or the Caladbolg sword) and spells (like High Levin, High Fulmination, High Brontide). Cockatrices take 140% or 1.4 times more damage from the Thunder element. In particular, the Brontide spells hit it very hard, keeping it knocked down as long as it's getting hit. * More resistant to burning than the Griffin but can still be burned for a short time in order to knock it out of the sky. High Ingle can be particularly effective to target its sac while it's airborne. * Attacks to its throat sac will delay its breath attack. If damaged enough, the sac will rupture completely and disable its Petrification breath. *Attacks to its legs can knock it down, leaving it vulnerable for a short time. *Attacks to its wings can disable its ability to fly, forcing it to land and remain grounded. * All melee vocations: Climb the Cockatrice and attack the back of the head. (for tips see Climbing) * Fighters : Divine Defense successfully guards against all of the Cockatrice's attacks and debilitations while activated. Use Sheltered Assault, Dragon's Maw and Heavenward Lash. * Warriors : Use jumping light or heavy attacks with the Eminence, Ferocity, Clout and Vehemence augments. Spamming Pommel Bash can knock over the Cockatrice, and follow up with Indomitable Lunge while it is reeling on the ground. * All daggerist vocations : use Thousand Kisses to the back of the head. *Strider: Fivefold Flurry is effective at bringing it down from the sky. * Rangers : Tenfold Flurry can easily ground it while airborne. A perfectly timed Reaper's Arrow can kill it in a single headshot (wait for the third flash). A Great Gamble]] headshot can also single-shot kill it. * Assassins : Follow the above climbing tips and use Dire Gouge to the back of the head. * Mystic Knights : Abyssal Anguish is brutally effective. Thunder Riposte and Lightning Trance on a Great Cannon is also brutally effective. * Mages : High Comestion, High Brontide and High Levin are effective. High Ingle is useful to target its throat sac while the Cockatrice prepares to unleash its Petrification breath. * Sorcerers : High/Grand Fulmination is extremely effective. Charge the spell first, then walk toward the Cockatrice. High Maelstrom works, but the Cockatrice is agile at avoiding it. Tactics (Defensive) * Petrification defense is a MUST against this foe, so wear Petrification resistant armor (like Dignified Earrings) and recruit pawns with a high Petrification defense as well. The Sorcerer spell High Voidspell cures the Petrification debilitation (High Halidom does not cure Petrification). * Alternately, bring Panaceas, Secret Softeners, Cockatrice Liquors or Sobering Wine and distribute them to the entire party so that pawns can cure themselves. * Its Petrification breath can be blocked with a shield. Divine Defense will defend against ALL Cockatrice attacks while activated. * If the Arisen gets hit with the Cockatrice's petrifying breath, wait a few seconds before using a curative, as it is possible the Arisen will get hit with Petrification twice in succession. This will avoid wasting curatives. * The claws inflict Poison and Blindness, curable with High Halidom or curatives. * Magic Archers: Great Ward Arrow can render the entire party immune to ALL debilitations for the duration of the fight. * The application of one Sobering Wine will clear all debilitations and status effects from the party and provide an additional 90 seconds of immunity. * A pawn struck with Petrification while carrying no Secret Softeners of their own will not cure themselves if one afterwards (they must be given the curative PRIOR to the debilitation). The pawn can only be saved by using Cockatrice Liquor (a group cure), High Voidspell (Sorcerer), or Great Ward Arrow (Magic Archer). Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page or the according section on the Griffin page. Enemy specific : *Weak to Lightning *Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 1 Cockatrices are vulnerable to Blindness. *Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 2 Attack a cockatrice's throat sac as it unleashes its petrifying breath. *Strike the head or wings to make it land *Witness it's poisonned claw attack In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Cockatrices either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Related quests * Honor and Treachery (travel to the Waycastle, then return to Gran Soren under siege) * Come Home to Roost (slay the Cockatrice on Leaper's Ledge within Soulflayer Canyon) Trivia * The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin. *A lot of the boss creatures in this game can be "taken apart" bit by bit, reminiscent of the Monster Hunter and Lost Planet series, which are also created by CAPCOM. *The "dead" Cockatrice featured in the main quest can be found just north of the bridge north of Gran Soren upon accepting The Wyrmking's Ring but before reporting to Aldous with your success. *The Cockatrice seems to be reminiscent of the Qurupeco, a bird/wyvern monster from the Monster Hunter series. The Qurupeco has a large, inflatable red throat pouch, which if it receives enough damage, will be broken and stuns the creature just like the Cockatrice. *The Cockatrice is one of numerous boss creatures in the game that are based on European mythology. Gallery Gallery= Capture0537-00000_bmp_jpgcopy-620x.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 4.png| Cockatrice in Action Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses